


There is more than one of everything

by akelos_cry



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: American Gods - Freeform, Con faldas y a lo loco, F/M, M/M, Mitologia nordica, Mundodisco, Parallel Universes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 09:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akelos_cry/pseuds/akelos_cry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki cae. Cae tanto que mientras cae, atraviesa otros universos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There is more than one of everything

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es raro de cojones. Hay un AU de Con faldas y a lo loco, otro de Mundodisco y se podría decir que uno de American Gods. Hago lo que quiero con la mitología nórdica y con los cómics de Marvel. La culpa de todo la tiene Fringe. En un universo paralelo esta historia nunca fue escrita. En un universo paralelo esta historia es mejor.

# There is more than one of everything

**(1)**

Loki cae. A través de galaxias, de cinturones de asteroides. Respira polvo estelar y se quema con la luz de cientos de estrellas. 

Loki cae, desea haber asfixiado a Odín cuando estaba dormido, haber apuñalado a Thor una y mil veces mientras era frágil como un humano. 

¿No era eso lo que querían? ¿A Jotünheim destruido y a Laufey muerto? ¿Qué es lo que tiene que hacer para ganarse su aprobación, su respeto? Nunca ha importado su dominio de la hechicería, que sus ideas fueran las que siempre les sacaran de los líos. Importaban Thor y sus cazas y victorias y Odín dándole palmadas en la espalda, orgulloso.

Siempre le han llamado mentiroso por decir lo que a nadie le gustaba oír, aunque fuese verdad, por sus trucos, por sus juegos. Pero las peores mentiras son las que le han contado a él. Desea haber sabido la verdad desde el principio o no haberla sabido nunca.

Se pregunta si eso habría marcado una diferencia.

(A veces el Universo te escucha)

Loki cae y cruza los bordes de la explosión de una supernova y entonces

entonces todo cambia.

Ha leído sobre esto en pergaminos viejos y a punto de deshacerse en sus manos, que hablan de cosas en las que ya nadie cree y que fueron importantes alguna vez. Universos paralelos, alternativos, situados al otro lado de los muros de la realidad. Vibrando en una nota distinta, brillando en otro espectro de colores.

Loki cae, y cae en otro Universo.

Puedes acceder a ellos (pasando por agujeros negros, colándote entre las paradojas de los rincones de ciertas galaxias elípticas). Pero no puedes volver atrás, es un viaje de una sola dirección.

Algo le sostiene por un instante. También ha leído sobre estos seres, observan el devenir de los planetas, el curso que siguen millones de vidas, los sucesos importantes. Y no intervienen. Es un hombre con los ojos totalmente blancos que habla directamente en su mente.

_Soy el Vigilante._

Y le dice: _acércate y mira._

Loki cae y se contempla en otros mundos, en otras vidas.

**1.**

Loki cae y viaja. Hay planetas desérticos en los que únicamente viven animales parecidos a escorpiones con alas de murciélago. Hay satélites poblados por pequeños guerreros de piel violácea con tres ojos. Hay civilizaciones recorriendo los rincones del espacio con sus naves preparadas para disparar y conquistar.

Llega hasta la parte más profunda del Universo, donde se dice que todo empezó en algún momento, hace mucho tiempo. Allí habitan los monstruos (y le susurran cosas al oído, cosas que nadie sabe de él, sus miedos, sus debilidades). Él es el dios de las mentiras y los engaños, así que le dicen la verdad.

_Eres poderoso sí, pero estás solo._

Y encuentra a los Chitauri. Ellos le dan un propósito y Loki les promete la Tierra y el Teresacto.

Luego los Vengadores y Thor, y una lucha que le rompe hasta el último de los huesos.

_Volvamos a casa juntos._

Sin embargo, ya no es bien recibido en casa. Le cosen la boca y le encierran en una torre, con sus poderes atados para siempre.

**2.**

Loki cae y acaba en la Tierra.

Se esconde y se lame las heridas. Tiene planes: va a quemar ciudades y a provocar terremotos y a sumir al mundo en un invierno eterno. Bloques de hielo cubriendo el mundo desde un polo a otro. Espera y aprende de ellos y lo que ve le repugna: prostitución infantil, radiación, drogas de diseño, discursos de libertad mientras se lucran con la esclavitud de otros. Ese es el mundo que su hermano adora y ha acogido en su protección. Un mundo mejorable, pero no de la manera que él piensa. Espera hasta que llega el momento perfecto para atacar.

Luego los Vengadores y Thor, y una batalla tras otra.

Muere cuando uno de sus aliados se torna demasiado peligroso y hace peligrar la existencia misma del mundo.

_Echo de menos a mi hermano._

Por su empeño, Loki vuelve a nacer. Una segunda oportunidad, un borrón y cuenta nueva.

(Thor siempre consigue lo que quiere)

**3.**

Loki cae y acaba en la Tierra.

Está roto y sangrando, pero una niña le ha pedido un deseo creyendo que era una estrella fugaz, y tiene que vivir para concedérselo. Aunque en realidad, la mayoría de los dioses y de las estrellas suelen tener la misma política de ignorar las peticiones de la gente.

(Tiene cuatro años, las mejillas llenas de pecas y el pelo peinado en dos coletas. Su madre ha muerto, y todo el mundo le ha dicho que está en un lugar mejor, que debe ser algo así como un balneario. Quiere un poni.)

Se esconde y observa atentamente a los humanos, y poco a poco se mezcla con ellos. Tan diminutos y complicados y perdidos, aterrados porque sus vidas son cortas y van a morir en cualquier momento. Se dividen en tribus, en ciudades, en países, establecen sociedades para escapar del caos del que están hechos, porque no saben quiénes son ni de dónde vienen y el Universo es grande y oscuro y les da miedo estar respirando si no hay ningún motivo. Tan desesperados por ser libres y a la vez tan esclavos de sí mismos… 

No deberían, pero le gustan. Le recuerdan a sí mismo.

No se hace llamar Hijo de Odín, porque no lo es. Ni tampoco Hijo de Laufey. Es Loki a secas, aunque no está muy seguro de lo que significa eso de momento. A veces se mira las manos, de un azul profundo, y le gustaría saber si las marcas de su piel tienen algo que decirle al respecto.

Luego H.Y.D.R.A, Victor Von Doom, la guerra entre el Imperio Kree y los Skrulls, todo sucediendo en un reducido planeta de color azul que en apariencia no tiene nada de especial. Los Vengadores y Thor luchan por salvar la Tierra.

Les ayuda un poco, pero nunca se deja ver por su hermano.

Después de todo, tiene algo parecido a “amigos”. Está el chico-araña, que le lleva a comer perritos calientes a las zonas más altas de Nueva York, siempre preocupado por su tía y por esa pelirroja que le hace perder la noción del tiempo. Y está Tony Stark, con un corazón que se construyó el mismo y que brilla con luz azulada, como las altas montañas de hielo de Jötunheim. Pasa muchas noches con él en su cama.

**5.**

Loki no cae, porque antes de caer es desterrado a Midgard con Thor.

Están en Chicago, que está sucia y apesta a cigarrillos y sudor, y donde no para de llover con una lluvia espesa. El martillo ha caído en lo que los humanos conocen como “Florida”, que debe de estar llena de flores y oler mejor.

Estos mortales no tienen de idea de cómo tratar a sus dioses. Les llaman locos y chalados y se ríen de sus ropajes. Loki tiene que agarrar a Thor para que no arremeta contra ellos, o las fuerzas y cuerpos de seguridad de este mundo les meterán, otra vez, en sus cárceles.

A Loki se le ocurre la idea mientras intentan averiguar cómo llegar hasta la costa Este.

_Thor, ¿te acuerdas de aquella vez que robaron a Mjollnir y lo que hicimos para recuperarlo?_

Se visten y pretenden que son mujeres, y son contratados(as) en una banda de música porque Loki se las ingenia para que parezca que saben tocar un saxofón y un contrabajo. El viaje hasta Florida es largo, se mueven por el país dentro de un artefacto mecánico y largo como una serpiente. Thor se enamora perdidamente de la percusionista, Jane, que trabaja para pagarse sus estudios en física teórica y tiene unas ideas realmente interesantes (y ciertas) sobre agujeros de gusano, tormentas y viajes interestelares.

Mjollnir se ha convertido en “La Excalibur de Estados Unidos”, o eso es lo que pone en la entrada de la atracción de feria. Mientras Thor intenta recuperar el martillo y busca el significado de lo que es ser un buen rey (que tiene algo que ver con la república y la democracia), Loki tiene que deshacerse de un tal Tony, al que aparentemente no le importa que en realidad no sea una mujer.

Es un planeta disparatado y absurdo. No debería gustarle, pero le gusta.

**8.**

Loki es desterrado a la Tierra con Thor.

Solo que la Tierra es plana y está situada sobre los lomos de cuatro elefantes, y los cuatro elefantes están encima del caparazón de una tortuga que mide alrededor de 15.000 kilómetros de largo. Está llena a rebosar de magia y resplandece con un brillo púrpura verdeamarillento fosforescente.

Las cosas empiezan a ponerse raras a partir de ahí. 

**13.**

Loki es desterrado con Thor.

Pero esta Tierra no es tierra para dioses. Ya no hay sitio en los corazones de los humanos, no hay lugar fértil donde arraigarse. Los hombres se han vuelto escépticos, han dejado de lado los cultos a la naturaleza. Sus nuevos dioses son omnipresentes y omniscientes y hablan en lenguaje binario y residen en satélites de telecomunicaciones. Se llaman Coca Cola, Facebook, el show de Oprah.

Hubo un tiempo en que eran adorados, sus nombres se repetían y sus historias se contaban, transmitiéndose de generación en generación. Se les rezaba y se les hacían ofrendas y el murmullo de sus plegarias, los gritos de las vírgenes y el olor de la carne quemada llegaban hasta las puertas de Asgard. Estaban tan acostumbrados a no prestarle atención allí arriba, donde el simple mordisco de una manzana les mantenía vivos, que no se dieron cuenta de que las voces habían dejado de llamarles.

Y en Midgard comienzan a marchitarse.

Loki siente un vacío por dentro que, como un agujero negro, le absorbe la energía y cada vez se hace más grande. Es orgulloso, no va a ir reptando a las cloacas buscando fieles ni va a prostituirse siendo el dios “de los animales atropellados” o “de las plazas libres de aparcamiento”, pero no se puede llegar a lo más alto del panteón de un día para otro. Los estafadores, los timadores, ya tienen a la suerte, a sus propias supersticiones, al santo patrón de los traidores, a Hermes y a Anansi y a Coyote, embaucadores y embusteros que se han hecho un hueco en el mundo de los ladrones. Y no hay sitio para ninguno más.

Es distinto para Thor, hay heavys que se cuelgan en el cuello figuras de hierro de Mjolnir. Hay incluso un pequeño culto, con todas las razones equivocadas. Jóvenes neonazis alabándole porque representa la supremacía de la raza aria y que le dedican quemas de contenedores y coches y cazas de vagabundos. 

El problema es que los dioses son lo que la gente cree de ellos. Y si Thor ya no es el dios del clima, de las cosechas, la protección, la justicia, los viajes y las batallas; si creen de él que es cruel y violento y desprecia a todas las razas menos a una, entonces en eso se convertirá.

Odín no responde cuando le piden que les rescate. Quizás no sabe que en la Tierra le han olvidado a él también, quizás pensaba que todavía le ofrecían sacrificios.

Loki se extingue un día como se extingue un suspiro.

**21.**

Loki no cae porque Odin duerme antes de contarle la verdad.

Reina en Asgard con mano dura y firme. Tiene más poder del que nunca había soñado tener, crepita en sus manos, le murmura en sueños y se despierta sabiendo conjuros y hechizos que se perdieron hace siglos, o que se borraron de los libros porque deberían estar prohibidos. 

Los años le hacen cruel y ambicioso. Un día tienta a un enemigo más fuerte que su reino, y Asgard acaba convertida en polvo y cenizas.

Nadie sabe nada sobre su hermano desterrado.

**34.**

Loki no cae porque Odín duerme antes de contarle la verdad.

Reina y se convierte en un rey justo y compasivo. Asgard prospera, dejando de estar congelada en el tiempo, haciendo alianzas con Jotünheim, Svartálfaheim y Midgard.

Se enamora de Sigyn, con el cabello negro como el ébano y unos ojos violetas electrizantes.

Thor, en la Tierra, es recogido por una organización llamada S.H.I.E.L.D. y hecho agente, pero para cuando recupera el martillo, Midgard ya se ha convertido en su hogar, donde decide vivir una vida como mortal.

Loki llora el día en que su hermano muere.

**55.**

Loki no cae porque Odín se hunde en el sueño, mucho antes de la invasión de los Gigantes de Hielo en la coronación de Thor.

Pero Thor es hecho rey igualmente.

Se cumple lo que, según Loki, no habría que ser una Norna para haber predecido: es un soberano pésimo. Sus ansías de entrar en batalla ponen a Asgard en peligro, es belicoso y altanero, y no sabe manejar las intrigas palaciegas ni los complots entre otros reinos. Es demasiado ingenuo, demasiado confiado en el poder de su leyenda.

Y no es Odín, que infundía respeto y temor y tenía siglos de experiencia a sus espaldas. Loki tiene que hacer acopio de toda su zalamería para ir ganándose, poco a poco, apoyos para este nuevo y joven rey.

Los asgardianos siguen adorando a Thor como si todavía fuera su príncipe. Loki lo detesta, sin embargo puede comprenderlo, Thor es deslumbrante como un relámpago y su voz es atronadora como el trueno, es imposible apartar los ojos de él, es un espectáculo de la naturaleza. A pesar de ello, Loki se complace al descubrir que los asgardianos le miran a él con orgullo, reconociendo su valía. Ya no es el segundo hijo de Odín, el oscuro y retraído. Es la mano derecha del rey, es el que realmente gobierna es Asgard.

Lo descubre cuando visita Jotünheim en una misión diplomática, cuando sus manos se posan sobre las paredes congeladas del imponente castillo de Laufey. Su piel se vuelve azul y se cubre de runas.

_¿Nunca he sido hijo tuyo, verdad padre?_

Escupe la última palabra con odio. Odín guarda silencio y sigue durmiendo, ajeno a todo.

Loki calla, esto podría echarlo todo a perder. Esconde sus manos con largos guantes y evita mirarse en los espejos, que le devuelven un reflejo que no es el suyo.

(Nunca lo sintió correcto, de todos modos).

Nadie debe saberlo.

**89.**

Loki no cae porque siempre supo lo que era: un trofeo, un rehén.

(Aunque Thor siempre lo tratase como a un hermano).

Cuando mata a Balder, el perfecto y maravilloso y puñetero Balder, de la única manera que era posible, lo condenan a sufrir torturas mientras sus hijos miran. Le encadenan a una piedra y de los colmillos de una serpiente le cae veneno en la cara, un día y otro y otro, y su esposa Sigyn hace lo que puede para detener el veneno, pero hay gotas que se le escapan y le queman la piel y le agujerean los músculos hasta los huesos.

Es cuestión de tiempo que se escape y provoque el Ragnarok.

Un Universo muere ese día.

**144.**

Loki nunca fue robado de Jotünheim, y crece hasta arrebatarle a su odiado padre el trono que le corresponde por sangre.

Jotünheim prospera y se hace grande y fuerte, crea alianzas con Svartálfaheim y Muspelheim y mira hacia Midgard con curiosidad, preguntándose si los humanos estarán preparados o no para conocer otras formas de vida superiores a ellos. Asgard les observa con recelo y aprensión, están levantando un imperio que puede hacer peligrar su poder.

Hay una guerra que Loki no empieza, pero Jotünheim pierde y el hijo de Odín, Thor, le corta la cabeza y la coloca en una pica en el palacio.

**233.**

Hay una guerra y es Loki quien mata a Thor, y desfigura su cuerpo y envía a Odín una caja con su corazón.

_Esto es lo que pasa cuando te enfrentas a mi pueblo._

**377.**

Loki nunca fue robado, y crece hasta que tiene que convertirse en rey cuando su padre muere, cansado, en un Jotünheim que siempre ha estado bajo el yugo de Asgard.

Loki va a ser más listo que Laufey, va a engañar a Asgard y a su estúpido monarca con cabeza de chorlito, pelo hecho de rayos de sol y espíritu combativo e imprudente. Y Thor verá a su pueblo aplastado por Jötunheim.

Es cuestión de tiempo.

**610.**

Loki no quiere reinar. Está aprendiendo hechizos, los secretos de la magia, a mirar a un hombre a los ojos y desvelar cada anhelo de su alma, a predecir el futuro deteniéndose a escuchar los susurros del viento. ¿Por qué querría ser rey? Está sobrevalorado.

Quiere ver Asgard: las torres de oro, el guardián que no puede ser engañado, el tronco de Yggdrasil y las manzanas doradas que te dan inmortalidad. Ha oído todo tipo de historias sobre los asgardianos, la mayoría contadas por su nana a la luz del fuego para que se fuera a dormir con una buena dosis de miedo en el cuerpo.

_Son más pequeños que nosotros, pero su fuerza es inmensa. Les salen rayos de los ojos, te abrasarán con sus manos y te matarán con sus hachas, aunque estas todavía lleven la sangre de otros en sus filos. No hay nada sagrado para ellos._

Se escabulle y entra en el reino sin ser visto, siendo el primero en engañar a Heimdall. Pero el hijo del rey Odín descubre que su piel no es blanca y que sus ojos desprenden un brillo rojizo.

Thor le mata.

**987.**

Sorprendentemente, Thor no le mata, se ríe de él.

_¿Qué es lo que quieres ver? ¿Qué hay de interesante aquí? Eso es una torra, eso el puente del Arco Iris, esto es un caballo._

Le muestra la ciudad y le cuela en las cocinas de palacio y le pide que vuelva algún día.

Loki le lleva a Jotünheim y le enseña los lagos de aguas verdes por las algas que hay en el fondo, y las tundras del ecuador del planeta, donde la vegetación vive porque no hace tanto frío, y los copos de nieve cargados de electricidad que caen cuando hay tormenta.

Recorren su Universo juntos y viven mil aventuras y componen poemas épicos sobre ellos, los dos príncipes errantes, los mejores amigos, como si fueran hermanos.

**1597.**

Son amantes. Siempre hay tormenta cuando se reúnen porque el deseo palpita en las venas de Thor y la invoca sin querer. Truena cuando le penetra y la lluvia disimula los jadeos y el cielo se ilumina cuando Thor se corre dentro de Loki. 

Follan como animales, rápido y fuerte y en el suelo mojado, la piel directamente rozándose con las rocas. Se muerden y se arañan y huyen porque nadie, nunca, lo iba a permitir. 

**2584.**

Son esposos. Hacen el amor lentamente todos los amaneceres de sus vidas.

**4181.**

Hay universos en los que no se conocen. Jamás llegan a cruzarse, a tocarse. Eso no es lo que les hace ni mejores ni peores.

**6765.**

Pero hay más, miles y miles universos, y ellos ni siquiera existen. Y no importa lo más mínimo.

**10946.**

En este universo, Loki cae hasta el final de sus días.

 

**(1)**

Loki cae.  
.  
.  
.

Cuando abre los ojos, está tumbado sobre un montículo de arena.

El color de la Luna, la reverberación del aire en fa. Está en su universo.

¿Ha dejado de estarlo alguna vez? 

_Claro que sí._

_¿Por qué me has enseñado esas vidas?_

_Ibas a tener que atravesar los universos de todas formas, pensé que podrías aprender algo._

Esas vidas que nunca podría haber tenido, las maldice a todas ellas. Se levanta con dificultad, tiene el cuerpo magullado y sangre en la garganta. Le cuesta respirar.

_¿Y ahora qué?_ Le pregunta el universo.

Oye un susurro, más allá de las estrellas del cielo (que no conoce porque no son las suyas, o lo son, pero vistas desde otro ángulo). El susurro es conocido y familiar.

_Espera, espérame. Te estoy buscando y voy a por ti. Hermano._

Loki echa a caminar en dirección contraria de la que viene la voz. Pensaba que moriría pero sigue vivo. Es un alivio. Es una decepción. 

La oscuridad de la noche del desierto se rompe por un horizonte cegador. Se llama Las Vegas, y los edificios son tan altos como los de Asgard y las personas tan arrogantes. Odia al instante esa ciudad.

Recuerda: la ira y Odín y las mentiras y la enorme sombra de Thor sobre él.

El casquete de los Inviernos Pasados palpita escondido en su pecho. Las manos le arden, el aliento se le hiela, quiere prenderle fuego a la ciudad, los carteles de Neón volarán por los aires y saltarán chispas y entonces Las Vegas sí que brillará de verdad, toda roja. Después de todo, lo lleva en la sangre ¿no? Es un monstruo, un Gigante de Hielo, y los monstruos destruyen y queman y son temidos por ello. 

Pero la voz es más clara y fuerte, puede oírla gritarle en la nuca.

_Espérame hermano. Te he encontrado._

Recuerda: hubo un tiempo en que eran cercanos, en que Loki admiraba a su hermano más que a nada en el mundo y se escapaban juntos de las clases de escritura y corrían a los jardines, donde solían jugar a ser guerreros. Curioso que siempre le tocara ser el villano. Entonces crecieron y… y Thor tenía que ser el que ganase la corona, el que fuese rey, y se hinchaba de arrogancia con cada batalla que ganaba y con cada trofeo que traía a casa. Le arrastraba a la aventura, sí, pero su trato se volvía amargo cuando las cosas no salían a su gusto o era tremendamente fanfarrón y efusivo si lo único que le sucedían eran victorias. Y los estúpidos y su madre y Odín realmente pensando que podía ser un buen rey.

¿La Tierra le ha cambiado lo bastante?

Supone que este es uno de esos momentos que dividen la historia y forman universos: en uno Loki aguarda en silencio, en otro la ciudad es consumida por las llamas.

No está seguro de en cuál prefiere estar.  



End file.
